The concept of a system to dislodge debris was born in Crete, Cretans had toilets with tanks fed by streams and a lever that controlled the flow of liquid and downspouts around 2000 B. C.
The way we now know the toilet was conceived by a poet. The Englishman Sir John Harrington, who in 1597 designed the most similar to modern toilet, which included a cistern, a reservoir of water in the bowl and a handle to activate the mechanism. It was dubbed “Ajax” and was installed in the palace of Queen Elizabeth II. Later in 1775, Alexander Cummins patented a new toilet cistern, which was perfected three years later by Samuel Prosse, who included a ball valve.
Seventy years later, in the English Public Health Act established that any new residence built had to have a toilet as part of its equipment; this got popular in many countries and by 1890, the toilet was more than required in Europe.
Thomas Crapper in 1884, was the one who gave the key when he invented the “floating”, a device that automatically shuts off the flow of water once the tank is full. Versions of the floating valve that Crapper invented are still in use.
With the traditional toilet, we have a number of disadvantages that go unnoticed by us; slow and complex fecal elimination produces in the future colon cancer, appendicitis, and intestinal inflammation. It does not protect the nerves that control the bladder and uterus and the ileocecal valve is not sealed as it should. This valve is located between the colon and small intestine. Since it lacks support, a leak of fecal material occurs contaminating the small intestine. The shape of the conventional toilet (due to the posture the user is forced into) causes tension that can cause hernias, diverticulitis, and pelvic organ prolapse, also promotes the formation of varicose veins problems.